


The Gliding Fairy of the Ice

by monekosensei



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Baker Mitsuki, Christmas, Doctor Gaku, Doctor Yamato, F/M, Gakutsumu, Happy corny ending!, I ended up including almost everyone, I hate Sumire to the moon and back so she's always a villain for me, Ice Skating, Manager Iori, Nurse Sougo, One-Shot, One-shot in a long shot so 3 chapters lol, Patient Tsumugi, Ryuu is the hero, Takanashi Papa is mentioned, Unnamed GakuTsumu babies, Yaotome Papa is nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monekosensei/pseuds/monekosensei
Summary: It's either Gaku gives up or Tsumugi leaves the ice rink.
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. The Doctor and The Patient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ I remember GakuTsumu rabbit chat on Gaku's SSR Christmas Card (the one he's playing a sorcerer with a braided hair) and it's just soooo sweet! That's one of their sweetest rabbit chats!! >/////////<
> 
> This is supposedly a one-shot but here I go again with the overflowing ideas...OTL

_World-renowned figure skater Takanashi Tsumugi hit by truck_

"I'm glad I'm able to save lives."

A blond lady covered in bandages and stitches radiantly beamed at the kneeling tan-skinned man whose head was touching the floor.

"We're forever grateful to you! My family is only poor but we'll do everything we can to pay you! Even if my Father and I work to our bones in our lifetime!"

"P-P-Please raise your head! Tsunashi Ryuunosuke-san, right?"

The brown-haired man slowly lifted his head, still on his knees. "Yes...Takanashi-san..."

Tsumugi's pink eyes met the man's feeble yet golden gaze like his eyes. "Tsunashi-san, I mean it when I say I don't need anything."

"But if it's not because of my siblings...," he started to whimper again. He almost lost his precious brothers and sisters in a blink of an eye.

"There's no one to blame! Nobody wanted this to happen!"

"But the whole country...," his voice dropped as his gaze did on the white floor. "...Is counting on you..."

A raven-haired interrupted, "Tsunashi-san, thank you for visiting. I think it's time to let Takanashi-san rest."

The man wiped his face and stood up, bowing again to the girl on the hospital bed. "From the bottom of my heart, I sincerely thank you very much! We'll pray for your fast recovery! Please let me know if there's something we can do to help you in the future!"

"Please say 'hi' for me to your adorable siblings, Tsunashi-san! Please take care too!"

His tears flowed nonstop even after exiting the white room. But the grateful smile he flashed her before leaving was enough to alleviate her concern for his family.

"You didn't file a case against the truck driver too."

"Because there's no need to, Iori-san."

Iori sighed deeply. "So you'll say it's the weather's fault? I don't know if you're nice or naive."

Tsumugi giggled away the furious path his mood was about to turn. "Thank you for caring, Iori-san!"

"Thank me after I talk to the sponsors."

Her voice fell. "I'm really sorry for the trouble..."

Before her spirits diminished further, he gave her a short-lived smile. "Isn't that why I'm your manager? To sweep away the scraps you can't throw." He twisted the doorknob. "I'll keep in touch. Please rest well, Takanashi-san."

"Thank you!"

After her manager left, she gingerly laid her back on the two white pillows on the bed and heaved an exhausted sigh.

"Can you still entertain one more visitor?"

A silver haired man in a white coat was sitting on a stool at the edge of the bed, scanning medical records.

"Oh, sorry, Doc. I almost forgot you're here hahaha...," she sheepishly smiled as she sat on a straight posture again.

He stood from his seat, eyes still on the papers. "No need to be formal."

She shook her head. "It's courtesy. I'm sorry for making you wait."

Standing beside her bed, he could see her glowing mien perfectly. He was there when she was brought to the emergency room, when she faced the reporters bravely right after her operation, when her manager lectured her until she entertained fans who personally visited her, when she forgave the driver of the truck, and when she soothed the eldest brother of the children she saved. 

How many people visited the hospital today just to see her? How many people were assured by her smile?

But he's the doctor in charge of her. His profession causes people to either smile or cry.

"You'll stay in the hospital."

She teetered. "Of course I will, Doc!"

"...For 8 months."

Her eyes momentarily widened but her lips quickly recovered. A curve was formed. "I understand."

"Your legs are traumatized so you will be having physical therapies. We can do it daily for 2 hours or four times a week for 3 hours and 30 minutes."

"I'm fine with the daily!"

"Noted. I'll inform you of the time."

"Okay! When can I start?"

"You still have stitches on your arms. After a week if you can move them without pain since you have to grip on the hand rails."

"I see! Okay!"

Such moments were not new to him but he felt sorry for cutting the wings of the angel before him. "I'm sorry. I'm not expecting you to be happy but it's alright to be lonely."

"That doesn't mean I cannot hope."

_Ice Skating Prodigy Takanashi Tsumugi remains in hospital_

"Take your time to rest!"

Selected interviewers from different TV and radio stations bid their farewell.

"Are they dumb? It's been a month only and they're expecting you to be back in the rink," Iori grunted below his breath as he squinted his eyes at the door.

"Hahaha! They're just excited to see me!"

He massaged his temple. "See you in a wheelchair."

"Takanashi-san is doing pretty well though!" A white-haired nurse said as he closed the window blinds. "She can move her legs now!"

"That's better than being bedridden." He turned to the male nurse. "Thank you for your assistance, Ousaka-san. I'll leave her in your care."

"It's my pleasure to take care of my idol!" 

She blushed at his enthusiasm. "T-T-T-Thank you, Sougo-san! I promise, I'll do my best to recover!"

"Sorry to interrupt but Ousaka," he paused to put his black pen in the chest pocket of his white coat, "Can you go to the orthopedics department? I need a follow-up."

"Alright, Doctor Gaku. Izumi-san, Takanashi-san, I'll excuse myself."

"Well, it's time for me to go too. Doctor Yaotome, thank you very much for your help." Iori bowed at the doctor.

"Ah! If it's not a bother, can you share some stories of Takanashi-san with me?" Sougo requested as he exited the room with Iori.

Iori maintained a frosty composure but a proud smile never left his face upon sharing anecdotes of Tsumugi, all the more when Sougo was intently listening. Who wouldn't be amazed of her talent? A winning streak of 4 consecutive gold medals in the Olympics in ice skating.

"Doc, is it still Sougo-san who'll assist me today or a new nurse?"

"It's me."

Her body jerked as soon as he grabbed the push handles of her wheelchair. "E-E-E-E-Eh!? B-B-B-But...!?" Ever since her first therapy session, it was Sougo who's assigned to her. And were doctors allowed to personally aid patients at the clinical space?

He frowned, which she saw since she was looking up. "Takanashi, I don't bite patients. I treat them."

"B-B-But aren't you busy?"

"I'm done making rounds."

"I don't mind waiting for Sougo-san...!"

His face darkened more as he stopped pushing the wheelchair right in front of the door. "Are you scared of me or you're just plainly against it?"

"N-No! I'm not! It's just that...," her voice grew quieter. "I'm...shy..."

His eyes enlarged at the girl who's now gazing at her bare feet. Suddenly, he chuckled. "Seriously?" How could she feel shy when she has performed in front of mobs of audience?

She immediately defended her side. "I'll get n-n-n-nervous! I might commit a lot of mistakes..."

"A tiny girl in a sylphlike shape is as light as a feather," he commented before opening the door.

"...Still..." Her body withdrew on the backseat, admitting defeat.

"We're in a hospital. Not in an arena."

When she raised her head to look at him, he was giving her an assuring gaze. "Doc...," she weakly mumbled amidst the stillness of the hospital halls. 

When they reached the therapy room, he situated her wheelchair in front of the walker she'd be utilizing starting that day.

"You're here to heal. Not to compete."

_Ice Skater Takanashi Tsumugi steadily recovering!_

"Aren't you taking too long to recover?"

One reporter muttered out of the blue.

Everyone in the wide hospital room, including Iori and Sougo, was astounded by the half-declarative and half-interrogative sentence. Tsumugi herself was disturbed by the statement but her professionalism didn't stagger.

"I don't give half-baked performances. That's why I don't want to recover only. It must be fully recover," she answered confidently.

The same reporter was about to throw something again when another person in the room who wasn't disconcerted by the tense atmosphere articulated his thoughts.

"If you're here to insult the hard works of the doctors, nurses, and staff who are the very core of this good institution, I suggest you leave now. This is a hospital, not a circus. Unless, you find someone whose paralysis in the legs recovered within a day."

Iori's senses went back to reality. "Everyone, I'll entertain your questions outside." He created a mental note not to be appalled again for the sake of Tsumugi. Not her career but for the hardworking girl he's respecting.

Sougo also spoke. "I'll talk on behalf of the hospital." He didn't want a bunch of clueless pressmen stain Tsumugi's diligence when she almost memorized the equipment and facilities she's been encountering.

"You okay?"

Gaku asked the slightly trembling girl on the wheelchair. Tsumugi stared at him, lips tightly pursed.

"How did they become reporters when they can't even remember a simple detail?" On the very first day he faced the cameras, microphones, video recorders, and phones, he made sure he mentioned "8 months."

"Hahaha...Maybe he's right, Doc...I'm not doingー"

"Four months, Takanashi. Four months."

"Should I extend the time?"

"I'm telling you, even if you do the sessions in an hour, you're properly healing."

"Should I make it twice a day?"

"Your muscles have regained strength already and that's really good."

"Should I walk around more?"

"The way you walk matches a normal person's pace. You're impressive."

She consistently avoided his consolation and his tongue was getting tired of keeping it cool and sweet. 

"Come on, they're not here anymore."

"...You're still here..."

"Pretend I'm not."

"...Hahaha! You're pretty funny for a doctor, Yaotome-san!"

"And you're hilariously stubborn for a patient, Takanashi."

She tried to suppress her laugh. But not her tears. And he tried to control his tear ducts. But not his hand.

_Time to retire? Takanashi Tsumugi turned 30 in the hospital_

"This is ridiculous."

Iori furiously buried his brows as he read the editorial of a showbiz magazine. He couldn't tell whether the article was highlighting Tsumugi's birthday or was emphasizing the aftermath of the unforeseen accident 6 months ago. He was about to rant when heard clicking scissor sounds.

"I'll just burn all the newspapers and magazines in the hospital," Sougo excused himself as he carried the room's trash bin with him outside. "I'll remember the names of the authors so I can search their identities and then personally deliver their birthday cakes with papers inside the sponge."

"S-S-S-Sougo-san!" But Tsumugi was only answered by a calm demeanor yet petrifying aura from him.

Iori exhaled all his frustrations. "I'll go home for now. I'll ask Nii-san to help me."

"I see...." Eventually, her voice became lively. "Please tell Mitsuki-san I'd love to eat his yummy cake again!"

And the younger brother who feels he's at the top of Mt. Fuji when the desserts of his older brother makes people cheerful replied, "I'll bring more next time. Please don't be distressed, Takanashi-san."

She grinned at him as she waved her hand. "Take care!"

After a few minutes, the door opened.

"Your manager looks so stressed." 

"Ah! Good evening, Doc!"

He nodded a bow. "Evening." He showed her a brown envelope. "Ready for your results?"

Her eyes magnified. "They're out already?"

"No one can resist me," he deadpanned.

"Hahaha! More like, your nagging!"

He arched a brow. "Says the one who didn't nag me."

She just kept on making cute laughter. 

"I hope you can still laugh like that after this," he said in a very low voice.

The sound of his cool voice brought warmth to her ears. Thankfully, her whole body was familiar with the chilliness inside the ice rink.

"Am I not allowed to after knowing the results?"

He handed her the envelope. "I don't know. I haven't read them."

"Eh? How come?"

"I don't have the heart to destroy your happiness in one paper."

The well-lighted room was mostly white. He was wearing a white coat. His skin was palely snow. So her eyes couldn't be betrayed. A tint of red painted his cheeks.

"...I...I see...," she managed to murmur in the midst of her racing heartbeat.

Since he's been working at the hospital for years, his ears were already skilled in garnering internal and external stimuli. Her heart was beating like his.

He held her slender hand. "My hand is cold, isn't it? That's because I'm nervous too."

Completely dissolving the awkward atmosphere, she cracked a smile on her lips. "Then let's leave it as it is."

His eyes grew in size. "Pardon?" Which one? The results? The doctor-patient relationship status? Their slow-to-warm feelings?

"The results. I think I'm not yet ready to know and...," she chuckled, "I'm 2 months advance to know haha!"

"Is that so." With his free hand, he took the envelope from her hold. He glanced at the writings on it before he looked back at her. "Are you sure?"

She hummed in response. 

"I understand." He flashed her a smile as he squeezed her hand. "By the way, will you sleep already?"

She looked at the digital clock. "No. I just ate dinner 13 minutes ago."

"I see. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Before she could express her curiosity, he already left the room with the envelope. For some reasons, the hand he held had still traces of warmth. She tried to know if it also had his scent but she ceased herself from entertaining the idea of smelling the back of her hand. What if he returns and sees her doing that weird action?

True to the few minutes he verbalized, Gaku returned not with the envelope and medical records but with a pink paper bag. He was not wearing his white coat anymore and it seemed that he changed clothes. He was wearing a glossy black turtle neck sweater and white pants.

"W-W-Welcome backー" She was gonna say "Doc" as always when he swiftly cut her off.

"Gaku."

Her face turned red at the sight of the serious man, not tearing his gaze away from her.

"I'm not the pinnacle of professionalism but...," her voice vanished toward the end. It's a sad reality. 

"I'm off-duty."

"I still can't..."

"Tsumugi."

When did her heart skip a beat at the sound of her own name?

"G-G-G-G-G-G-G-Gaku-san...!"

He chuckled at the girl who's trying very hard to call his name while clutching on his arm.

"I'm a few days late but Happy Birthday," he greeted as he placed his present on her lap, covered by the white blanket.

Her lips formed an "o" as she opened his gift. It was a pink fluffy rabbit plushie.

"Oh! What a cute bunny! Thank you very much, Gaku-san!"

That sounded more natural. "I was hoping I can give it to you before our medical mission but leaving it on my desk is troublesome."

Wasn't that a week ago when a juniper-haired doctor substituted him? "H-H-How did you know my birthday?"

He didn't know if he should laugh at her innocence. "Are you really asking that?"

"But Iori-san is not one to...Oh! Sougo-san!"

He couldn't control his chortle. "I checked your medical record. The rabbit is a wild guess though." It was very obvious from her pajamas and slippers. 

"I appreciate your efforts!"

"Do you also appreciate my feelings?"

Tsumugi found his gaze intimidating and intimating. When did it start? The short exchanges during his rounds, the times he tagged along with Sougo in her sessions, or the midnight chats when he's not a doctor but a nice person to confide with?

Or whenever he accompanied her to the children's station where she often glided with the hospitalized kids on the powdered floor? Maybe that one time when they almost kissed after he saved her from slipping on the floor?

"...Gaku-san," she breathed, "This will be a scandal..."

He pressed his thumb lightly on her cheek. "Are you worried about that?" 

She gave him a melancholic expression. "My world is different from yours."

And when she's discharged, how could they meet? She'll be practicing for her 5th Olympics while his schedule in the hospital will always be varied.

"You're focusing too much on the future, Tsumugi."

"I'm just being realistic, Gaku-san..."

"You should stay away from your manager sometimes," he kidded.

"I'm just thinking of you...," she weakly protested.

With the sudden affection, Gaku couldn't help to pull her into a hug, which Tsumugi didn't reject. She found it very comforting. His muscular arms. His warm chest. His big hands. His lips that were brushing against her crown.

"Trust me on this one."

"Are you...sure...?" 

His thin long fingers brushed her bangs, clearing the way for a kiss on her forehead.

"As sure as I am about you."

* * *

"Do you have any more questions?"

The new doctor, Yamato, just finished elaborating Tsumugi's legs 'condition.

"Umm...Are you a friend of Gaku-san?"

"Frenemy, I think?"

"Do you know anything about his favorites?"

"That man's brain cells are made of soba. I think even the sponge of his bones are soba."

"Just soba?"

Yamato pinched his chin as he simpered, "If you want to break his heart, tell him you love udon."

"Anything else?"

"HeーWait, Takanashi-san, I'm asking if you have questions about my explanation, not about your lover boy," he finally snapped. Though he didn't mind embarrassing Gaku for a few more minutes.

She nervously laughed as her cheeks flushed, "...Ahahaha!"

"Oi, Nikaido. If you don't want to be demoted, be nice to her." 

Gaku has entered the room, wearing the same clothes as last night.

"You don't fool anyone, Yaotome Junior," Yamato sniggered. "Yaotome Senior informed me already."

The off-duty doctor returned the smirk. "You need to pay the ENT surgeons a visit."

"If it's part of the annual checkup, why not."

"Because I'm just on a leave."

Yamato grimaced. "Here I thought I can share embarrassing stories with your girlfriend."

"Dare or say goodbye to your salary increase."

The bespectacled doctor snorted, "I'm letting you off just this time, Yaotome Junior."

Gaku let out a heartily laugh as he patted him on the back. "The drinks are on me next time."

Yamato was grinning from ear to ear as he continued the rounds transferred to his shift. No reward was beyond the euphoria beers are giving to him.

"Gaku-san, welcome back!" Tsumugi cheerfully greeted, turning on the volume of the TV.

He slipped an arm around her waist and sat beside her on the bed. "If you have questions, don't ask that guy. Out of 100 words, there's only 1 good thing about me."

"He mentioned you love soba!"

"See. Just that."

She giggled at the childish expression he's wearing. "I'll cook one for you once I can. By the way, how long are you on leave?"

He started stroking her hair. "I requested for 2 months but my old man gave me 3."

"Is it really alright? I mean, I get it that you're the CEO's son...," she worriedly asked.

He kissed her cheek to peter out her anxiety. "I told him I want to take care of you as a boyfriend, not as a doctor. I think that one came across."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "That's really nice of him...I should say my thank you someday."

"I should also meet your Father formally. When will he visit again?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

"What. The. Heck." 

Iori's jaw dropped from the 15th floor to the lower ground level. 

"Congratulations! Takanashi-san! Doctor Gaku!" Sougo applauded merrily while taking a picture of the couple on his phone. "I'll buy a frame and print this image! Even if my house is burning, I'll protect it!"

Tsumugi scratched her cheek shyly. "T-T-Thank you, Sougo-san! But that's too extreme ahahaha...!"

"Thanks, Ousaー" Gaku's voice was overpowered by the baffled raven head.

"Takanashi-san! Explain yourself! What happened! Where did it happen! Why did it happen! When did it happen! How did it happen!" Iori simultaneously demanded.

Gaku leaned to Tsumugi and whispered, "Why is the manager stricter than the father?"

She just giggled in response.

"Takanashi-san! Answer me!"

"You'll understand it too when you're in love, Iori-san." Her words directed to the angry boy but her gaze didn't leave Gaku's.

Iori flinched not in pain but in unpreparedness. He could only slam his growling face on his palms. "I should be well-compensated for the increasing stress hormones in my body."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be a good ending already but I crave for a conflict...Kill me Gaku for making Tsumugi cry after I give you a happy ending (≖͞_≖̥)
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


	2. Hot and Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ I didn't plan my 3rd one-shot to have 3 chapters...Yes, from originally 1 then 2 and now 3 chapters...OTL
> 
> I also edited the tags coz I just can't seem to leave out our bois in this story T~T 
> 
> I guess I just love the concept of the story that's why I don't want to rush the last moments that will transpire in a Christmas setting :o

_Takanashi Tsumugi is back on the ice rink!_

"Thank you very much for everything!"

Tsumugi bowed at Sougo and Yamato. 

Yamato waved his hand. "I didn't really do anything much. In fact, I should be the one thanking you for my unlimited beer supplies haha!"

"I'm very honored, Takanashi-san! To think you'll be discharged a month before the original schedule!" Sougo delightfully stated.

She brightly smiled. "I'm very glad too." Her feet couldn't wait to wear her ice skates!

"Excuse me, Takanashi-san, but the press is waiting outside. Should I tell them to leave?" Iori raised his concern.

"It's alright. I'll just enter the car as fast as I can!"

"I'll go ahead then. Nii-san's cake is at the backseat so be careful not to sit on it. Also, do you remember Tsunashi-san? His family sent perishables."

"Oh! I see, I see! That's very kind of them! Please have some of those too then!"

"Okay."

Iori left the hospital room with Sougo and Yamato who both waved goodbye at her.

"Sorry, Tsumugi. I wish I can be there with you," Gaku apologized. They couldn't announce their relationship in public yet. Not when she remained to be the buzz of the country. "I'll drop by the evening."

She tiptoed to kiss his cheek. "I'll cook soba for dinner!"

"By the way, the kids want to see you. Does your time still permit?"

"Of course! I'm planning to visit them anyway!"

* * *

Upon sliding the door open, five little children scampered toward Tsumugi, giving her a big hug.

"Miss Tsumugi!" A light blue head girl wrapped her arms around Tsumugi's waist.

"Aya! You forgot your slippers!" A tall boy with the same hair color dashed to make her wear her footwear.

"Tsumugi-chan!" A red head was jogging on his position.

"Riku! Stop that! You'll get sweaty!" An ivory head put his hands on his twin's shoulder.

"MY ANGEL!!!" A yellow head exaggeratedly threw his arms in the air.

Tsumugi giggled at the energetic children. "Aya-chan! Tamaki-kun! Riku-kun! Ten-kun! Nagi-kun!"

Gaku slid the door close. "Okay kidsー"

"Doctor Handsome!" Aya pointed at him.

"Doctor Vampire!" Tamaki did the same as his younger sister.

"Doctor Snowman!" Riku mimicked them.

"Doctor Ogre!" Ten copied his twin except for the flow of adjectives.

"DOCTOR SNOW WHITE!" Nagi used his two index fingers to point.

Gaku rolled up his sleeves and talked in a husky voice, "If you don't want me to catch you...," he paused to squat, "GO HIDE YOURSELVES!!!"

"Waaaaaaah!" 

The room was filled with high pitched squeals as the kids played tag with Gaku and Tsumugi, who also screamed in excitement whenever Gaku would grab her on her knees and twirl her around. When Riku started panting, they were all put into a halt by a serious Ten. Tamaki and Nagi helped Gaku in placing a turquoise mat on the floor to sit on. Gaku mentally reminded himself to put more sofas on each hospital station.

"Miss Tsumugi, will you still visit us?" Aya asked as she swung her legs while sitting on her brother's lap.

"Of course! Even if you're not in the hospital anymore, I'll make time to meet all of you!" 

"YEHEY!!!!!" All of the kids cheered.

"Tsumugi-chan! When I'm better, I'll watch you perform with Ten-nii!"

"And when Riku and I are old enough, we'll compose musics for your performances!"

"One day, I'll be an ice skater like Miss Tsumugi!"

"If that's what Aya wants, I'll also dance in the ice rink!"

"AND I...!" Nagi slumped forward, his head down. "Will sponsor anything from your ice skates, costumes, and ice rink...." He couldn't skate yet because of the crack on his pelvic bone when he tried to imitate Kokona's butterfly jump while ice skating.

Tsumugi's heart couldn't express her joy enough for her words to describe it. "Thank you! I'd love to perform with all of you! I'll pray for everyone's dreams to come true!"

Gaku, whose arm was keeping her close to him, shared his view. "These kids really love you, Tsumugi. I hope you'll remember them in every performance you'll give your spectators." 

"Of course! I'll never forget them...," she mumbled, voice mixed with varied emotions. For someone who has stayed in the hospital for 7 months, she found the children very strong.

Riku's disease can never be cured. Ten didn't have an asthma but his body was frail too. Aya's prone to acid reflux. Tamaki was still taking meds for his ulcer. Nagi's fractured hip was almost cured but he didn't want to leave the friends he's able to meet so he's taking his time until all of them could be discharged. 

Gaku then gave a big grin with a thumbs up with his free hand at the children. "Alright, kids! Do your best to feel better and I'll buy your tickets to watch your idol!"

"UWAAAAAAAH!!!!!"

Tsumugi herself was surprised for a moment but she was grateful to his idea. "But because I love all of you, I will give you VIP tickets for free!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!" All the kids went dancing and screaming around the room, with Nagi and Tamaki very vigorous in moving around.

He leaned to whisper, "So theirs is free while mine is bought?"

She giggled before she pinched his cheek. "You're rich anyway haha!"

If he wanted, he could buy all the tickets for one show. 

"Tsumugi-chan! We have gifts for you!" If Tsumugi didn't look at the source of the voice on her right side, she would have thought it was the younger twin, but it was the older one.

She felt bad for having nothing to give them. "R-Really?"

"YES!" Nagi hurried to get a circular box under the blue sofa. 

"Tadaaaaa!" Riku was the first one to show a keychain. "Omurice is my favorite!"

He was quickly followed by Ten. "Here! Chocolate donut is my favorite!"

"Tsumugi-chan! King Pudding for you!" Tamaki wiggled 2 King Puddings in front of her.

"MY KOKONA FOR YOU!" Nagi presented a keychain of a magical girl.

"Don't forget mine." Gaku put out a pair of pink rabbit keychains from his pocket.

"Kinako!" Tsumugi happily identified the rabbit. "You're giving me 2 of them?"

"The other one is mine."

She blushed at the thought of sharing a couple's keychain. 

"Miss Tsumugi is red!" Aya revealed.

"Wah! Same color as Rikkun's hair!" Tamaki added.

"Eh? Ten-nii, when will you dye your hair!" Riku got off topic.

"Maybe when Doctor admits he's a tomato." Ten directed his sarcasm to the blushing man.

"THIS IS RATED 18!" Nagi shouted as he covered his eyes.

Before the kids further teased them, their parents have arrived, rescuing the couple. Gaku and Tsumugi bid farewell and wished them their children's recovery.

_Takanashi Tsumugi and Hanamaki Sumire will perform together in a charity event_

"Thank you for your hard work, everyone!"

Tsumugi energetically greeted the staff as if her energy didn't deplete from the 5 hours of practice.

"You're really amazing, Takanashi-chan!"

"Everything is going smoothly because of you!"

"I can't wait for your actual performance!"

"We appreciate all of your thoughts. Please continue taking care of us."

Iori put an end to the mini fangirling scene in front of Tsumugi's dressing room. Tsumugi flashed them a radiant grin as the staff members walked away, still exchanging compliments about the ice skater.

"Takanashi-san, good work," he personally greeted upon closing the door.

She modestly sat on the white sofa. "Thank you, Iori-san!"

"But that doesn't mean your schedule will change."

She pouted at him. "Can't I really have a free time tomorrow? I mean, exchange my day off..."

Iori growled under his breath, "If only Hanamaki-san perfects the spins."

"Iori-san!" Tsumugi firmly called. "Let's understand her. She's just nervous"

"She's only a few years younger than you. Her body must be more flexible."

Before she could defend the younger ice skater, her manager put out something from a black drawer.

"Here," he nonchalantly placed a bouquet of gardenias beside Tsumugi.

"Oh...," her voice trailed off as soon as red lines were drawn across her face. 

"Yaotome-san never misses a day, doesn't he?" That was how Iori commended the constant efforts of Gaku in sending her flowers every day for 2 months straight after she's been discharged from the hospital.

Tsumugi was too busy smelling the fragrance of her favorite flowers to reply. Tomorrow's the last day of Gaku's temporarily leave so he invited her to come over his place, hoping they could spend the whole day together.

Out of the blue, someone knocked. Both of them hurriedly hid the bouquet.

"Tsumugi-senpai?" Sumire called at the other side of the slightly opened door.

"Is professionalism included in this girl's vocabulary?" Iori irritatingly muttered before holding the doorknob.

"H-H-H-Hello! How may I help you?" Tsumugi nervously asked, foot subtly moving.

"Tsumugi-senpai! Please help me!" She bowed her head as soon as Iori opened the door completely.

"Eh? W-Wait! Please raise your head!" Tsumugi stood from her seat. "What is it, Sumire-chan?"

"The pearl and camel spins...," she fidgeted.

"Oh!"

Before Tsumugi's kindness spills, Iori's analytical skills showed off. "Hanamaki-san, you do know you're asking too much. What can we gain from wasting our time on you?"

"I'll do my best in the live performance!"

"As if that's not given. If you come empty-handed in this business, you lose." He continued after a few seconds of silence. "Before Takanashi-san assists you, lend your day off to her tomorrow."

"Iori-san...! That's...!" Tsumugi became aware of his plan.

"I get it! I'll give her my day off tomorrow! Thank you so much!" She willingly agreed. But in the depth of her glimmering eyes was a spot of curiosity about the white flowers under the sofa.

* * *

"I didn't know you can ice skate!"

After hours of casting cute spells, Tsumugi was finally looking at her boyfriend's photo album where his childhood memories were tidily kept. And there she saw a furious Gaku, around 13, in his ice skaters. And butt pasted on the ice rink.

"That's just me learning the basics," his husky voice was compensating for his embarrassment.

"You can be 'The White Knight of the Ice'!"

"You're weirdly into this stuff, aren't you?"

She let out a light chuckle, her shoulders tickling the chest she's leaning against. She continued to turn the page. His head remained above the crook of her neck, his arms compactly enveloped around her waist. She really looked so determined to finish the 23 photo albums.

"Tsumugi, I don't know how many times you've heard it but I really love you."

She momentarily stopped on her agenda and gave him a mellow kiss on his lower cheek. "And I don't mind saying I love you too all over again!"

"Do you have any title or nicknames as an ice skater?"

"I think I have but they are not official haha! People love making up names," she said as she returned to his childhood pictures.

"Like?"

"Hmm...Sougo-san calls me 'The Princess of Ice' because 'Ice Princess' gives off a different meaning hahaha...!"

"Ah. Then how about 'The Gliding Fairy of the Ice'?" 

"E-E-Eh? Where did that come from?"

He gave her a sweet kiss on her lips. "From your white knight of the ice."

_Blind item: Love between a prodigy and a manager_

"How can people be so dumb."

Iori threw visual spikes at the celebrity portion of a TV news. 

An orange-haired man in a chef's attire patted his back. "Be glad you're not like them, Iori."

"How can this be a blind item when it's so obvious!"

"But you know the truth so why be bothered?"

"Nii-san, you'll understand when love is bugging you around."

The older brother chortled, hugging his belly. "Hahahaha! Iori! Coming from you who's single since birth!"

"N-Nii-san!" He attempted to expound what his logic could garner. "It's just that Takanashi-san and Yaotome-san are really..." But his rationality failed him.

Mitsuki pinched his younger brother's nose. "I get it, I get it. Those two are wonderful persons. You want to protect them, right?"

The raven head fixed his necktie. "Who knowsーNII-SAN!"

The orange head kept on messing his hair. "You're not being honest, Iori! Here, eat my muffins and let's see if my magic can work on you."

Iori didn't bother composing himself as soon as a silver platter of freshly baked banana muffins was served in front of him. "These are very delicious, Nii-san!"

"I baked more if you'll have round 2!" The proud baker announced as he put some inside 3 yellow boxes. "So will you meet Tsumugi-chan today or nah?"

"No. She's with that noob," his voice emphasized the last word. It has been 3 days since she's extending her aid to the younger ice skater who's really getting on his nerves. Moreover, it's just a month before the charity event.

"Should I deliver these muffins to Tsumugi-chan in your stead?"

"That's probably the soundest decision. I'll look after the bakery while you're gone."

Mitsuki finished the ribbon tie on the boxes. "Okay! I'll get changed."

"By the way, Nii-san. Those are not for Takanashi-san."

"Oh? Good thing I didn't write anything on the card."

"Yaotome-san ordered those for the children. All of them will be discharged this afternoon."

* * *

"What's your say in this, Yaotome Junior?"

The bespectacled doctor asked as he scrolled down his phone.

"Nothing."

"Uh?"

"I said nothing," Gaku flatly replied as he examined x-ray films.

Yamato fixed his glasses. "The gossip is all over the place you know."

"Tsumugi and I talked about it this morning."

"Hey, aren't we classmates since middle school?"

"You should visit the neuro department," he sarcastically remarked, eyes still at the x-rays.

"Since when did you take a course about understanding women?" Yamato joked, his fingers tapping his phone.

"I don't need to study a course like that when I'm busy studying my lady."

It was excessively sticky for a pickup line, too sticky that his fingers stopped touching his phone. He then scowled at the source of his disturbance. "What the fuck, Yaotome Junior. Doesn't suit you."

But Gaku's swift in getting his revenge. He smacked the juniper-haired man's head with the x-ray film he has finished inspecting. "Fuck off and get back to work, Nikaido." 

"Ouch!" Yamato rubbed the back of his head. "Can't believe a workaholic like you becomes so lovesick." 

"You're just bitter like a bitter melon because you're single." Gaku stood up from his seat and grabbed his white coat.

"Don't come to me when your bones are suffering from diabetes!" Yamato yelled at the silver head's back.

"Don't come to me when you're having girl problems."

_Takanashi Tsumugi dating her manager's brother!_

"Shut up and take your meds."

Sougo's soft yet chilly voice sent doom to his current patient. He was the author of the 2 articles about Tsumugi's false love life.

"B-B-But this isn't my medicine...," the man's voice quivered as he took a good look of the green substance on the medicine cup.

"Are you questioning my field of expertise?"

"N-N-N-No..."

"If you didn't cause a ruckus for Takanashi-san, you're not obliged to experience hell."

"I-I-It's true! Her manager's brother brought gifts to her and they are spotted togetherー"

The nurse evolved into a harbinger of death.

"I said shut up and take your meds."

* * *

"Thank you so much, Sougo-san!"

After the phone call, Tsumugi sighed in relief. She was very grateful to the connections Sougo's family had in TV networks, blocking the further spread of the rumors. 

"You still okay, Tsumugi?" Gaku asked in concern as he hugged her from behind. He decided to stay the night at her condominium, making sure she's doing well. He couldn't afford to celebrate his birthday without her being happy too.

She hummed in response. "It's just shocking ahaha..."

"Must be when he was dragged by Nagi into the room. You know how much that Rokuya kid likes Izumi."

"But you and Sougo were there too...The parents as well...," her voice grew weak.

"That's why I'm telling you. It's either the press being stupid or us experts in hiding."

She didn't know how she'd interpret it. She didn't like the people she holds dear to be affected by the rumors. Is she the only person the press had their lens on?

She buried her exhausted body on his chest. "Gaku-san, I'm really fine. You don't have to worry. It's your birthday and your growing wrinkles because of me."

"I'm a doctor, Tsumugi." He kissed the crown of her head. "An ortho at that. I may not be seeing your smile but your back says it all."

"...Ahaha...! Is that so...You must have graduated with distinguished awards! For you to figure easily...," her voice was in a zigzag mood.

"Maybe it comes in my age?"

"Haha!"

He held her in her arms and made her face him. "The event is in 3 days. Are you good to go?"

All of a sudden, her aura was reset to the maximum level of her minimal energy. "Of course! I've been practicing well! Sumire-chan is doing okay too so I can't wait to perform!"

He stroke her hair dearly as he stared at the blissful energy she's emitting, replacing the turned on lights of the kitchen. "That's good to hear. The kids and I will be watching. Nikaido and Ousaka wanted to go too but they have shifts."

"Dad will be coming too! He said he wants to chat with you again!" She spun around again, facing the kitchen countertop.

"Really? Great then. I can finally give him the rabbit collections I bought the other day."

"You bought the Kinako set!?" Tsumugi faced him again, her hands clutching his arms.

"Hahaha! Why, Tsumugi? Do you want it too?" He snorted a laugh at her adorable expression. Using his hands, he made her turn to face the counter again, locking her body in his arms.

"Of course I do! But they're out of stock when Iori-san went there..."

"Maybe he's just bias. He loves Usamimi, not Kinako."

Ding.

"Ah." Gaku glanced at the alarm clock. "Ramen's ready." Gaku let go of the slender lady and walked toward the cupboards. Wait. Something's wrong. There's 2.08 minutes left.

"Kidding. I'm just preparing for later," he deadpanned.

When he spun around to her, she was in undefined tears.

_Takanashi Tsumugi ditches charity event_

"Condolences."

A clone of Gaku whispered. He bowed at the lady in black, who was sitting beside his own son, and paid his respects to her older duplicate. 

Sousuke decided to have his day off at the very day of Tsumugi's performance when he discovered that the charity event was for his alma mater. He planned the perfect surprise for his son and his girlfriend's father, like a bonding of all boys. Maybe, it'll be an excellent time to mend strings with Gaku while getting to know the man behind his son's jackpot in the lottery.

But the good man's soul had a hard time in the midst of the lady's performances, making her rush to the hospital after the ICU doctors made an emergency call to Gaku. She finished her 4 solo and 2 joint performances. Nonetheless, she chose to be on her father's side than to join the pool of reporters after the event.

Tsumugi wanted to utter something, but her lips were just trembling until her eyes dropped the pristine crystals. Thankfully, Gaku was there to console her. He kept her in his arms, rubbing her back gently.

Gaku glanced at his father, giving him a rueful look that it's time for him to go and let them be for a while. 

Upon exiting the gloomy enclosed space, he was approached by Yamato.

"Yaotome Senior, I think you should go back to the hospital," his voice was low like his brows.

"You don't have to tell me. But tell my son he needs to go back too if he wants a peaceful life." Sousuke was aware of the controversies around his son's girlfriend. As much as he wanted to help them, there's only little he could lend as a hospital's CEO.

"President Yaotome-san, thank you for making time and sorry for the inconvenience," Iori said, bowing his head low.

"No need to thank me." He turned to face the orange head. "You. Your desserts are excellent. Our hospital expects more from you."

Mitsuki bowed. "Thank you, Sir. It's my pleasure to make people happy."

"...Bake a strawberry cake for my son. Make sure it's enough to be shared with the lady."

"Yes, SirーHuh?"

"Ousaka, come with me," he commanded as he began walking. 

Sougo's shoulders jolted upon hearing his name. "Y-Yes...?"

"You're good with the media, aren't you."

When he realized what he wanted to convey, he kept a firm posture and flashed a serious expression. "I understand. Thank you for trusting me."

Yamato rubbed his nape. "I should get going too. Not all doctors can zip their mouth shut."

Iori lifted his head and spoke, "Nikaido-san, thank you. I appreciate it."

"No big deal. Just paying back the beers from Yaotome Junior."

Mitsuki slouched on the bench. "Tsumugi-chan doesn't deserve this. The news sounds so wrong in all angles."

_Yaotome Hospital keeps Takanashi Tsumugi's twins from teenage pregnancy!_

"I just visited Riku..."

Tsumugi's voice was as down as her spirits. 

"I'll tell my old man to be stricter in the HR and security," Gaku muttered under his disgusted mood as he massaged his temples. It has only been a month after the death of Tsumugi's father and now this? 

She turned off her phone and put it inside the drawer before diving into his arms. He planted a kiss on the side of her head. 

"How is he by the way?" Rather than worrying about herself, she still worries about others.

"Still getting frequent attacks."

"Poor angel..."

He grabbed the blanket and tucked his angel. "I'll visit him later."

She briefly smiled at him. "Okay. Please don't overwork yourself, Gaku-san."

He returned the smile to her before he got out of the bed. After wearing his white jacket, he leaned to kiss her lightly. "My graveyard shift will end tomorrow but if anything's up, just call me, okay?"

"Mhmm."

He gave her another kiss. "I love you. Sweet dreams."

Eyes half-lidded, she shot him another smile. "I love you too."

Gaku didn't leave her room immediately. He waited until he's sure she's sleeping. After a few minutes, he took the Kinako plushie above her drawer and placed it right beside her pillow. He planted another kiss on her lips, mellowly this time so as not to wake his lovely treasure.

Forcibly, he dragged his legs out of the room, keeping the lights on, hoping that light would shine again within her.

_Takanashi Tsumugi replaced by Hanamaki Sumire in Olympics_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear not!! This is a happy ending!!! I promise!!!
> 
> Or else Gaku will prepare my funeral before New Year (≖͞_≖̥)
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


	3. Yaotome Tsumugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ I enjoyed the ride in this story! It has my favorite TRIGGER song and I just...became so corny like Yaotomeme ;~;
> 
> P.S. will edit typos and errors later.........

"She cheated."

Iori almost broke his phone by his mighty grip.

"Iori-sanー"

"She's the last one to leave the waiting room! She put the glass shards inside the ice skates! That's why Takanashi-san was disqualified by default!" 

It was the very first time Iori shouted at his beloved brother.

"Takanashi-san...Why is she so nice?" 

But more than that, it was the very first time he also spilled tears. For the ice skater's stead.

"It's Hanamaki-san. The one behind all the rumors. The one who steals what's hers. The one who's crushing her down. She's there when Yaotome-san sent Takanashi-san a bouquet. She's there when Nii-san visited the children's station. She's the only one who's talked to the media when we're all at the hospital. She's almost everywhere where Takanashi-san is! She's always there!"

His throat formed a lump about the one fact he didn't want to come out from his own words.

"She's there where Takanashi-san is supposed to be..."

Mitsuki felt the need to mediate. "Okay, okay. Why don't we eat first? Iori, you can't go ranting without explaining why you're feeling upset! We know that Tsumugi-chan can't be nice always to everyone but you do know she's the very definition of an angel."

"Nii-san...," Iori's voice was very feeble. 

Mitsuki sat beside him and ruffled his hair. "You're a good boy, Iori. I know you'll figure out something. As what Tsumugi-chan always says," he paused to mimic Tsumugi's cute voice. 

"You're the best scary manager, Iori-san!"

The younger brother started to sniff as he tried to suppress his laughter. "Thank you, Nii-san..."

* * *

"Thanks, Nikaido. You too, Ousaka. I'm sorry for always troubling you too."

Gaku quickly removed all the medical apparatus from his body.

"I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for my beers," Yamato commented, throwing the silver head's car keys to save time.

"Damn it. You're making me cry," Gaku emotionlessly verbalized as he swiftly typed on the keypad of his phone. Instead of spamming her questions as to why she didn't mention anything about yesterday's incident when they had dinner together, a joyful one at that at his place, he's texting Tsumugi that he's on his way to her condo.

"Better if you're really the one crying than your girl." Yamato meant it. Doesn't mean Tsumugi's not allowed to snap when she's always cheerful. "Prove to her that our ENT checkups are the best."

Tsumugi undoubtedly needed patient ears to listen to her. Or if not, tongue that will articulate words that will not rub salt into her fresh wound.

"Yaotome-san, please make use of this." Sougo handed a Kinako-designed mini notebook. "Everything I know about Takanashi-san is there. From her likes, dislikes, and favorites."

Gaku shot him a thankful look before he put the notebook inside the pocket of his pants. It was odd for the nurse to go to the extremes but he understood that Sougo's an avid fan. And a reliable friend.

When the silver head has left the orthopedics department room, Sougo allowed his eyes to take care of his sorrowful emotions. "Yaotome-san...Please take care of Takanashi-san...We're counting on you..."

Yamato also let out the glum his glasses were able not to reflect in front of Gaku. "For now, let's do our best to help him. Even heroes get tired but that man's just getting dark circles."

"Nikaido-san...," Sougo breathed a short amused voice. He then dried his tears and made a resolve. "That Hanamaki. She'll also have a day in her life."

When Yamato spun his chair to face him, he was petrified by the terrifying demeanor from the nurse he almost described as a grim reaper.

* * *

"Tsumugi, I'm opening the door."

Gaku has been pressing the doorbell, also calling her for several minutes but he was receiving nothing in return. He entered the passcode, the very first day she ice skated, and proceeded inside.

"Tsumugi?" He walked past the rooms of her neatly-kept condominium, searching for her. But the rabbit stuffed toys were acting as her proxy in all corners.

"Tsumugi, where are you?" He kept walking to and fro. But the longer it took him to make her appear, the faster his heart pounded. 

"Tsumugi, are you inside?" He knocked at the door of her bedroom. Silence.

"Tsumugi, I'm getting worried...," his tone really did show how worried he was. "Tsumugi, please open the door."

The only distinguishable sound was coming from his chest, battered by restlessness.

His slightly trembling hands reached the doorknob. "Tsumugi, I'm entering..."

But there was nobody.

Gaku tried to relinquish the anguish that's creeping under his skin by normalizing his breathing. As he roamed around her room, he mentally hammered his mind with "don't panic" chants.

Until he found a plain white note beneath the Kinako-designed picture frame that had their first couple picture at the hospital's garden. Tsumugi was brightly smiling while holding a bouquet of gardenias, slightly blushing from his arm around her waist and the kiss he's planting on her cheek.

_Gaku-san. Thank you. I love you very much._

If only he could reset what his eyes have read, then he could have saved his aching heart from catching his own heavy tears.

_I'm letting you go. Please be happy._

_Takanashi Tsumugi no show at the ISU Assembly_

"Iori, she's not also in the rest house...," Mitsuki sadly announced as soon as his brother opened the bakery's door for him. He personally went to Hokkaido to check Tsumugi's favorite place to spend most of her vacations.

"... I see. Thank you, Nii-san."

"Any progress?"

Iori slowly shook his head. "It's been a week." He gazed down at the pink phone in his hands. "To think she'll leave without telling me anything..."

"...Yaotome-kun didn't hear anything too, right?"

"It's so sudden...I should have...," Iori gripped her phone. "...It's my fault...I should have watched her more closely..."

Mitsuki embraced his younger brother, rubbing the back of his head. "If Tsumugi-chan is here, she'll definitely ask you not to blame yourself, Iori."

Iori pounded his forehead lightly on Mitsuki's shoulder. "Nii-san...I'm such a useless manager..."

_Takanashi Tsumugi giving Hanamaki Sumire a cold shoulder?_

"Is this girl even a graduate of high school?"

Yamato arched a brow at the magazine he's skimming. He's supposed to kill time while waiting for Sougo to give back his Roomba, which he borrowed to clean Tsumugi's house, but he's just killing his optical nerves at each letter written on the article.

"Nikaido-san."

Yamato's hands jolted at the different tone of Sougo's voice. "Y-Yo."

"Can I borrow your Roomba for a little longer?"

The nurse's slow graceful footsteps toward him was creating invisible dark holes. "Uh, I don't mind." His messy flat could wait. As long as he won't be swapped into a new dimension.

"I'll just clean someone's head."

Roomba was crushing the image of Sumire from the magazine.

"O-Oi, my h-hands...Be careful...," Yamato warned in the calmest way he could.

"I'd love to see her head bleed."

"...S-Spare me..."

"Takanashi-san...It's been 2 weeks...Yet, this evil woman..."

_Takanashi Tsumugi eloped with mysterious boyfriend?_

"You're fired."

Sousuke kept his chin above his clasped hands, elbows on the desk, as he met his perplexed son's gaze.

"I have no time to entertain old man jokes." 

Gaku's voice tried to maintain his staggering thoughts. In spite of his own efforts in searching for his beloved Tsumugi, he made sure he's still separating his personal business from his profession. It was tough. Sometimes, he could only get an hour or two of sleep, but he'd never stop chasing her. 

It's only 3 weeks. He lives a healthy lifestyle so he's pretty confident with his lifespan.

"That's why I'm giving you time," the older Yaotome paused to stand up from his seat. "To find her."

Gaku's expression became more confused. "W-What do you mean?"

"Before it's too late." He walked past the younger man. "It's a race against time and a war against the world. It's enough that one Yaotome was left behind."

Gaku flinched at the growing realization inside him. His father never made it to any of their family events due to his responsibilities at the booming clinic until it grew into a hospital.

Not even when his mother's last wish was to see his own husband.

He turned around, facing the back of his father. "Old man..."

"The hospital is doing great. We're not tripping over stupid gossips."

"Butー"

"I transferred a good sum of money to your account already. Just give me a call if it's not enough."

"..."

"Make your Mother proud, Son." 

Sousuke spun around. He's smiling. Even his purple eyes were.

Gaku pincered his temples, trying to cover his awkward grin and wavering eyes. "Damn it. Are you really my Father."

"Shut up and give me grandkids."

_Takanashi Tsumugi: Committed Suicide?_

"Please don't hesitate to call me when you need something, Takanashi-san."

With a plastered smile, the brown-haired man slid the traditional Japanese door close. Almost.

"Oh andーT-Takanashi-san!" He dashed to give her a tissue from the small desk.

"T-Thank you, Tsunashi-san...," Tsumugi weakly voiced as she wiped her tears.

"...Are you sure you don't want to talk to them? It's been a month and Christmas is around the corner..." From the looks of it, she's homesick.

She managed to beam at him. "They're doing good without me already. I don't want to cause any more trouble."

Ryuu sighed inwardly. "If you say so..."

She slapped her cheeks lightly before she stood up from the tatami floor to grab her pink coat. "Okay! I'll just go skate outside!"

He dusted off his pants and stood up as well, smile forming in his lips. "You really love skating, Takanashi-san. I'm glad you have the same foot size as my sister haha!"

"It's my life."

* * *

The isolated village in Okinawa served as Tsumugi's haven. Away from the busy buzz of Tokyo. Away from unnecessary noises.

It was a major coincidence that the Tsunashi family saw her at the ship, sharing that they decided to settle down at their hometown. When they heard her woes, they didn't think twice of having her in their humble residence.

And here she was.

She was enjoying the solitary climate of the old ice skating rink. She's been spending her weeks inside it, doing freestyles. Sometimes, she'd skate with the younger villagers, teaching them the basics. The older generation found her beauty inside-out very refreshing. Every day, they'd give her perishables and simple extras from their livelihoods.

But if there's anything she wanted to receive every day, that would be the love of her life.

Gaku.

Tsumugi gracefully halted from gliding. She's standing at the aisle, head at the frosty ground. She slowly took out the Kinako keychain from her coat's pocket.

"Gaku-san..."

She misses him. His corny jokes. His love for soba. His midnight serenades before his graveyard shift. His groggy voice over the phone when he just woke up.

"Gaku-san, I love you...," she forlornly whispered as her lips brushed against the keychain.

Last year, she spent Christmas with her father at the hospital. This year, she's planning to spend it with Gaku. Unfortunately, storms kept on coming her way.

"I miss you so much...," her puffing breath gave warmth not only to the keychain but also her palms. The tears that strolled down her cheeks kept on hitting the white cold ground.

"I miss you, Gaku-san..."

"I miss you too, Tsumugi."

A pair of arms slowly enveloped her. She felt a weight above her shoulder.

"My gliding fairy."

A tickling warm breath hit her ear. She felt the shoulder seam of her coat became soaked.

She wanted to turn around but she's afraid that her imagination would be over. 

"I finally found you, Tsumugi."

She put back the keychain inside her coat. Her arms remained on her sides.

"Tsumugi."

It's her name. He's calling her, right? Her arms hesitantly moved, holding the arms that were trapping her.

"That's right, Tsumugi. I'm here."

She closed her eyes and sniffed the faint scent of the melted snow. She scratched her ice skates to spin around in a refined manner. To face her reality.

Gaku's glistening eyes kept his handsome face damped. His thin lips were slightly cracked.

"Gaku-san...," she lovingly whispered his name as her slender fingers traced his fine features.

He draped one arm around her waist as he used the other to warm the bare hand touching his face. "No man is this handsome."

Her lips formed a curve but she couldn't voice out anything.

He kissed the back of her hand. "Your one and only white knight."

She bit her lower lip. "S-sorry..."

"Shh."

"I'm really...sorry..."

Before painful words could escape, he pressed his lips on hers. Whenever she tried to pull back to speak, his hand on her lower back would pull her closer to him. To make her give up, he opened his mouth, sucking her slightly wavering lips as if taking in her agony within him.

And she surrendered. She lifted her arms to wrap them around his muffler-covered neck, causing his body to lean down, thus deepening their kiss. He knew she couldn't tiptoe with her ice skates so he slowly and carefully glided with her toward the side where she could rest her back against the transparent plastic walls that surrounded the ice rink.

He didn't stop devouring her lips. The cute noises she's producing were very stimulating. Blended with the sound their passionate kiss was creating, he had no intention to end it. Until he himself was gasping for air.

Foreheads pressed, they breathed in sync. 

Still pressing her against his body, Gaku wiped his wet lips with his free gloved hand. "I...I still want to say it, Tsumugi. I love you very much and I'll never set you free. Never."

Tsumugi was still feeling dizzy from the strong current of his affection, but she understood his feelings clearly. She cupped his face as she gave him a tender look. "Gaku-san...I...I'm really sorry...I thought leavingー"

His short kiss cut her off. "Just don't leave me again."

Evident streak of red didn't leave her face but her expression softened. "I won't. I promise."

Finally, he could see the glow in her eyes and her smile. He would go for another round of kiss when a nervous manly voice entered the sizzling scene.

"Umm...Excuse me, Takanashi-san...Yaotome-san..."

A fidgeting Ryuu with a scarlet face called both of them. He was standing a few steps away from the entrance to the rink, which was 3 meters distant from where the couple was doing their thing.

Tsumugi's body jerked up in the increasing embarrassment, gripping on Gaku's arms to support herself. "T-T-T-Tsunashi-san!"

"I'll just say that I'll go home now so please don't forget to turn off the circuit breaker hahaha...," he paused to scratch the back of his head.

Gaku cleared his throat and gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Tsunashi."

"Umm...! Please feel free to drop by our home tomorrow evening! My family will be celebrating Christmas in a feast! I'll take my leave now...!"

Ryuu hurriedly left the lovebirds, mentally idolizing Tsumugi's cool boyfriend. He'd ask him tomorrow for pieces of advice in becoming a desirable man like him.

Tsumugi watched the flustered tall man exit the venue. "I feel like I tainted Tsunashi-san's purity..."

Gaku scoffed. "Says the one who's pure too. Biologically."

"I-I-I-I...!"

"Hahaha!" He planted a kiss on her temple. "Welcome back, Tsumugi."

She rested her head against his chest. "I'm back, Gaku-san. Thank you for waiting...No, thank you for returning me..."

"Let's have a proper talk. I'm staying in a nearby inn."

* * *

At that night, Tsumugi poured out everything to Gaku as they found comfort on the cozy bed. How she felt useless and lost after she didn't make it to the internal competition for judging who'd represent the country in the next year's Olympics. She promised her late father that she'd win her 5th Olympics gold medal. She's that confident in herself. Just as how big her father's faith in her is.

However, she couldn't believe that she'd be taken advantage of. She didn't want to admit, but she's not harboring positive feelings toward Sumire anymore. She didn't know what she could spit out to the girl's face when they meet again. Furthermore, when she couldn't control the circulation of tormenting news, her inner peace grew in turmoil. 

She thought leaving was the best decision to protect everyone. But she didn't know that it would hurt her more. She just isolated herself. Nothing good happened.

"Your worth is not measured by all these competitions, Tsumugi. Even if you're stripped away of your achievements, your whole identity is covered by kindness." Gaku stroked her hair, keeping the strands away from her face. 

"I realized it just now..." Tsumugi curled herself as she buried her face slightly below his collarbone. 

"There are people who drag you down but there are more people who'll pull you up. A lot of us really, really, really love you."

"I'll remember it."

"Your Father wants you happy too. I'm sure he'll never want to see his baby girl lonely."

"Yeah...Dad...I miss him..."

"Let's visit him before the New Year."

"Mhmm...Thank you."

"By the way, aren't you feeling cold? You're only wearing a sweater. I think your coat is also dry. Do you want me to get it?"

"I'm good. More than good."

When Gaku withdrew his head a bit, he found her prepared to enter the world of her rabbit dreams. Her long lashes were elegantly curved from her closed eyes. More beautifully, her lovely smile never left her sleeping face. He kissed her forehead and joined her too, hoping they'd meet at the Kinako land.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!!"

Gaku and Tsumugi were celebrating Christmas at the Tsunashi residence. And it's not only them who invaded the humble abode.

In the morning, a private plane landed in Okinawa. Upon receiving the good news from Gaku, Iori didn't waste any millisecond to book a flight and when Mitsuki, who dropped by the Yaotome Hospital to deliver desserts personally pre-ordered by the CEO a week ago for the patients who'd spend Christmas there, and Sougo, who's in charge of Nagi's monthly checkup of his bone, immediately informed Yamato when he returned his Roomba so when the doctor paid a visit to Sousuke to show him his Roomba, the soba was spilled. And the older Yaotome caught it on a cup.

Sousuke rented Sougo's family's private plane. But since Sougo has mended ties with his father after they had their own heart-to-heart talk when the nurse asked for the older Ousaka's help in finding the ice skater who served as an inspiration to him, no cost was charged. 

And Nagi, not only being the next phenomenal rich kid after Gaku but also the one with good ears, invited his dear children friends and their guardians. He even provided their warmers, cozy outfits, and even ice skaters if there's an ice rink in Okinawa. If none, he still came prepared. With his attendants. Make one if there's none.

Tsumugi was expecting a sermon from her manager but all she received was hugs, even from Mitsuki who baked her favorite chocolate cake, Sougo who almost fainted, Yamato who removed his glasses to show her his eye bags from her boyfriend, the kids who were like a swarm of squealing bees, and her future father-in-law who was barren as rock.

Riku, Ten, Aya, Tamaki, and Nagi got to play with Ryuu's siblings, their parents and Nagi's attendants mingling among the other villagers, while the rest of the adults talked with Tsumugi, disclosing the heart attack she caused.

After an hour happily stuffing their appetites, Tsumugi was surprised by the sudden change of the joyful ambience. Gaku blindfolded her eyes before he escorted her somewhere. As much as she wanted to guess, the noise of the excited kids kept her clueless.

When her blindfold was detached, she was at the lobby of the ice skating rink venue. Gaku was already wearing on her her ice skaters, which made her feel like Cinderella with a twist. She thought he'd escort her again but it was Sousuke who lent her an arm in walking.

"Takanashi-san, we may not be as professional as you, but please accept our gifts."

Iori's voice was loud and clear from where he's standing. At the center of the rink. After a few seconds, a background music started playing. No, it's not just music. 

It's a song.

_negai yo todoke tatoe tookute mo oh  
yuruginai yume ga aru kara_

Iori started gliding. It was her trademark welcome spin in every performance.

_utsushi dase motto (Spot light)  
karada moyashite (Feel more live)  
utsushi dase zenbu miseyou_

Ryuu waved from the side of the rink, revealing also Riku and Ten who were clutching on his coat. They're the voices behind the song.

_narihibike motto (Music)  
karada tokase yo (Feel more life)  
narihibike kimi no kokoro e_

The trio joined Iori at the center, doing simple stomps and scratches. That's her favorite warm up!

_afuresou na kanjou wo osae  
jibun rashisa kidzuke nakatta  
kimi ga oshiete kureta ne  
massugu ni nareba ii to_

After they went to the side, Sougo sophisticatedly coasted to the aisle. He performed his favorite scratch spins from Tsumugi's first Olympics.

_(ashita ni... ah) kibou ga areba  
(fuan mo… koerareru) itami mo koerareru  
daiji na Pride naraba motte iru darou?  
I believe!_

Aya and Tamaki were skimming effortlessly at the rink as if they're just dancing on a regular floor.

_negai yo todoke tatoe tookute mo Oh  
kantan ni akirametari shinai (I'll go my way)  
fukaku tsumetai umi no soko kara mo  
kanarazu agatte miseru Shine on the sea_

Mitsuki and Nagi, who was almost at the same height as the orange head baker, were holding Yamato's hands, making sure he'd not slip a foot. When they reached the center, they mimicked Tsumugi's sit spins.

_utsushi dase motto (Spot light)  
karada moyashite (Feel more live)  
utsushi dase zenbu miseyou_

They gathered at the center and bowed to Tsumugi, who's crying tears of joy and fun at the splendid sight they're giving her, before the rink was left empty. Unknown to her, she still had more to cry.

_kimi ga waratte kureru to sugoku  
ureshiku naru kankaku wa_

Out of the blue, she was gently drifted to the middle of the ice rink. She thought it was Yaotome Papa but when she raised her head, it was none other than Gaku.

_koi ni mo niteru kokochi de  
massugu ni modoreru fushigi_

He himself sang the lyrics, his tender gaze not averting away from hers. Until he knelt on one knee, not minding the spiky and freezing temperature of the rink.

_(ima… Ah) tsumi kasanete kita bun dake  
(jishin ni tsunagaru yo) yuuki ni tsunagaru yo  
yawana Pride nante suteru beki darou?  
I promise!_

He tied a red string around her left finger. Afterward, he kissed the back of her hand and lifted his head to give her a very, very, very blissful look. His smile conveyed it all.

_negai yo todoke hiki yosereba ii sa  
bonyari janaku hakkiri mieru (I'll keep my word)  
sono eizou wo mune ni yakitsukete  
susumubeki michi wo erabe Shine on the sea_

At first, Tsumugi was covering her parted lips. When it sank on her, she joyously leapt and threw her arms around the man. Fortunately, Gaku was able to balance himself and caught her right in his arms. They were twirling in circles as their audience were squealing and shouting congratulations to them.

After a few moments, Tsumugi faced the small crowd. She raised her hand to pause the song for a while.

"Everyone, thank you very much! You have no idea how extremely happy and grateful I am!" Before she continued, she looked at the man beside her and squeezed his hand that was holding hers.

"Please let me perform for you! It's not only a Christmas gift but it's a performance I want to dedicate to all of you. This...," she breathed.

"This is my last performance as Takanashi Tsumugi."

Gaku raised the concern of everyone. "Tsumugi? What do you mean? Are you quittingー"

She giggled and showed him the very red string he just tied around her ring finger. 

"I'll be Yaotome Tsumugi!"

He let out a chuckle, caressing the top of her head before he planted a long kiss on her crown. When he exited the ice rink, she deeply inhaled.

Closed eyes. Straight posture. Exhale.

She bent her knees and stretched one, reaching the tip of her foot with both hands.

Once she opened her eyes, everyone was drawn by the flickering pink colors that were intensely focusing. 

Ryuu and the twins resumed singing.

_shinjiteru…_

Upon hearing the 1st syllable of the word, she already made a sharp twist that transformed her rapid sit spins into clean shotgun spins. No hands supporting her leg.

And everyone was just cheering so loudly.

_oyogi tsudzukeru darou donna toki demo_

First loop. Good for the heart.

_minamo wo terashiteru taiyou no you ni_

Second loop. Hearts beating faster.

_dareka wo iyasu ai wo sosogitai_

Third loop. No one's breathing.

_todoite yo… kimi no moto e_

Perfect quadruple loop!

And the whole Okinawa island was just shaking.

_negai yo kanae tatoe tookute mo Oh  
kantan ni akirametari shinai (I'll go my way)  
fukaku tsumetai umi no soko kara mo  
kanarazu agatte miseru Shine on the sea (sou I believe…)_

Out of heavenly delight, Tsumugi did all the spins and twists her body could recall. Name it and she'll glide it.

Camel spins? Check!

_utsushi dase motto (Spot light)  
karada moyashite (Feel more live)  
utsushi dase zenbu miseyou_

Layback spins? Check!

_narihibike motto (Music)  
karada tokase yo (Feel more life)_

Pointing her finger like a gun, Tsumugi pulled the trigger.

_narihibike kimi no kokoro e_

And shot Gaku's heart.

_Takanashi Tsumugi marries Yaotome Hospital's new CEO!_

"Best wishes, TakanashiーI mean, Yaotome Tsumugi-san!"

_Sponsors backed out! Hanamaki Sumire's attitude problems_

"I don't need them!"

_Hanamaki Sumire not cut for Olympics_

"Those are lies! False news! I'm not the one behind that!"

_Hanamaki Sumire apologizes: End of career?_

"...I'm sorry."

_Yaotome Tsumugi wins 5th Olympics gold medal: Time to settle down_

"It's time to give way for the new dreamers. I'll still support them while I'm at home haha!"

_Yaotome Tsumugi opens clinics for figure skaters!_

"Thank you very much for your support, Mrs. Yaotome!"

_Yaotome Tsumugi to be a mother of twins!_

"Congratulations! It's a boy and a girl!"

_Yotsuba siblings under Yaotome Tsumugi to compete in Junior Grand Pix!_

"Tsumugi-chan!!! We won!!!"

_Rokuya Nagi under Yaotome Tsumugi to compete in Summer Olympics!_

"MY KOKONA JUMP AND I ARE CHAMPIONS!!!"

_Nanase twins in a tie, won best seiyuu awards!_

"We dedicate this to our fans!"

"And to Doctor Yaotome and Tsumugi-chan who motivated us all the way!"

_Nikaido Yamato and Ousaka Sougo, recipients of the Nobel Prize!_

"We hope our scientific research will innovate the medical field."

"And we thank the Yaotome Hospital for supporting and funding the study."

_Izumi Mitsuki's bakery opens 33rd international branch!_

"Thank you for supporting my desserts for a cause!"

_Izumi Iori: From manager to a world-class personality!_

"Talents are different from skills."

_Yaotome Gaku, 38, voted as Japan's Most Desired Man!_

"My heart is only for the gliding fairy of the ice." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing more to say but thank you for bearing with my corny-ness (≖͞_≖̥)
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


End file.
